Objectives The overarching goal of this Core is to serve as a statistical and Informatics resource and collaborator for all projects associated with the Washington University Intellectual and Developmental Disability Research Center (WUIDDRC). To accomplish this task, we have assembled a skilled multidisciplinary team and defined a collaborative infrastructure that will seamlessly support the research goals of WUIDDRC investigators. Structurally, we are divided into two separate but highly integrated Subcores, a Biostatistics Subcore directed by Dr. Ken Schechtman (who also serves as Core Director), and an Informatics Subcore directed by Dr. Rakesh Nagarajan.